


One Bite

by Niji_Hitomi_Iscariot, Silver_Eternity



Category: One Piece
Genre: Halloween One Shot, Hypnotism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Thriller, Unreliable Narrator, Vampires, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niji_Hitomi_Iscariot/pseuds/Niji_Hitomi_Iscariot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Eternity/pseuds/Silver_Eternity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ethereal blond dropped like a stone into the floor of the mansion and surged back to his feet too fluid to be human and too liquid to be real. He smiled, teeth too sharp, and one visible eye glowed lightly blue.</p>
<p>The green-haired man whirled on the sudden presence, baring his own dull teeth as he brought up his arm in a guarding gesture, other hand firm on his sword hilt. Damn. He'd been hoping that this time the thing he was hired to hunt was just a wildcat loose in this old mansion. Nope. Had to be the real deal this time. </p>
<p>Dammit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Bite

"Well, well, well, what have we here? A marimo out of water? Are you lost little mossball?"

The ethereal blond dropped like a stone into the floor of the mansion and surged back to his feet too fluid to be human and too liquid to be real. He smiled, teeth too sharp, and one visible eye glowed lightly blue.

The green-haired man whirled on the sudden presence, baring his own dull teeth as he brought up his arm in a guarding gesture, other hand firm on his sword hilt. Damn. He'd been hoping that this time the thing he was hired to hunt was just a wildcat loose in this old mansion. Nope. Had to be the real deal this time. Dammit.

"Ohh. I see."

The creature of the night scanned the tools at his belt, noted the holy sword and konso papers, the bottles and pellets he could only assume were blessed water and garlic, and even an old fashioned stake.

"Tsk tsk tsk. And here I was hoping you weren't as stupid as you look. Just another muscle-brained would-be hunter, hired to vanquish me then? Want to know what happened to the last one?"

He growled, but he was eying the vampire with something between caution and confusion. This wasn't your run of the mill, beast-minded, bull-charging vampire looking for easy prey and too stupid to know when it had found something much bigger.

This one showed signs of intelligence...which contradicted EVERYTHING he knew about vampires in his very short stint of hunting them.

"Cat got your tongue? Oh well, I'll tell you anyway." The blonde shifted in a way that was both benign and yet somehow not, the shadows swelling around him with his facade of breath. "He's still here. Though I have to say you are far nicer to look at. He'd been on the road too long. He needed a nap. So, I gave it to him."

The air drew colder implying just what sort of 'nap' he'd been given, and the space between them seemed to begin shrinking.

He laughed at that, a low, rusty sound, like it hadn't been used or heard in a while, his knuckles tightening their grip around his sword hilt.

"I am certainly not in need of a nap, so unless you'd like this steel in your belly I would _suggest_ you stop closing that gap," he snarled, voice a husky timbre that seemed rougher to him than usual.

Probably from getting choked at that last inn. Fucking murderers always thought they could prey on the ONE traveling man with a sword, why did they somehow always assume he was reluctant to draw it?

"Oh I'm not doing anything. I just haven't backed down. It's not my fault if you're walking towards me. Who knows, maybe you thought I was the easily intimidated type." The vampire gestured to the fact that the hunter had, indeed, taken several steps from where he'd last stood.

"Grrrrrh!"

In a moment, almost a flash, his sword was draw and stabbed deep between the tiles. Actually he broke a tile; not his concern. His concern was not to let himself be drawn in any further and this time when he bared his teeth he showed molars and gums, his eyes narrow and dark.

"Not doing anything is a fucking joke if I'm walking forward- without fucking noticing. That's bespelling, or...what is it called, Glamour? Whatever it be, it sure's fuck ain't me doin'!"

"So it's my fault you find me irresistible?" A cigarette appeared out of thin air, and the blond drew a long inhale on it. He blew a heart towards the hunter, his visible eye hooded and lusty. "Maybe you just thought you'd get into my arms without needing to prove yourself first."

"Yes it's your fault, definition of a glamour," the hunter replied dryly with a roll of his eyes. "Don't think I haven't had the gravest misfortune of meeting a Fae and not figured out what the fuck being glamour-bewitched feels like."

His arm muscles bulged on the hilt as his body tried to move forward; though this time he noticed and stopped it.

"Oh purrrr. Feytouched and lived to talk about it. C'mon, marimo, tell me more about your talented swords."

"I never hunted anything so dangerous, nor that holds a grudge so long, as a Fae. I may be a hulking brute, but even a beast knows when to keep its claws sheathed. Nay, I merely had the misfortune to possess something she wanted... though admittedly I have not the faintest why and do not really wish to know. And I was luckier still she wished to possess it so much she was willing to give me my freedom in trade." His eyes flicked up again, at which point it became clear that the eye on the left was considerably duller than the one on the right; it had a dead, glassy look to it.

"I see." The vamp clearly chose those words on purpose, finally giving up holding back and shadows flowed around the pool of moonlight that still illuminated the hunter's feet. "I wonder..." He purred, making the golden earrings chime with a ghostly finger. "Did she enjoy the way you tasted?"

"No. I have never been interested in such like. How lucky for me."

The hunter’s voice was dry again, and he almost snapped at the finger taunting him but at the same time the touch felt so... natural. It felt like a friend flicking them just for kicks, like his nakama.... He blinked rapidly, trying to clear the sudden blur from his vision.

Nails like claws slid up into the tangled green mess on his head. "No no, Mr. Hunter. How lucky for me." The other hand was at his belt, teasing the line from navel to buckle gently, and lips appeared near his earlobe, "What does a mossball taste like? Shall I find out?"

"Whyyyy," his voice came out a lot breathier than he meant it to, and for an organ that had never taken interest before in his life his groin sure was aching now; it was almost distracting, "would you even... want to? I was told... mind my sources were superstitious farmers and out-of-their-element city boys... I was told you are in the preference of luring attractive young ladies from the nearby towns for your... palette."

Why was forming words so hard all of a sudden? For that matter where had the urge to skewer this creature on Wado gone?

"Hmm. That might be true. But then again... how many of them are missing their precious daughters?" The vamp's words dropped to a husky purr against the bulky hunter's skin, "Perhaps the one that disappeared had more interest in being a Traveller than a farmer's wife, hm?"

That startled another laugh out of him, hell that was almost enough to break the spell with how hard the laugh, full bodied and booming, burst out of him.

"Oh, aye, but then I've a knowledge of women would rather take up mucking stalls than be a farmer's wife, and if an handsome Traveller did so come through, a life amid green 'ills and new lands would be like a dream come true, sure's enough," he snickered, his powerful shoulders rippling enticingly as he tried to cover his mouth and stop the little chuckles rolling on the heels of that laugh.

The vampire laughed as well, draping himself around the mosshead's back so that both hands could play with the ridges of muscle under his shirt, "So, would the one who helped her get away really be a monster?"

"Mmm, I'm sure their fathers an' brothers would think so," the hunter snickered. "But firmly on the side of the miserable young lady, I personally would not consider them one. I might even go so far as to name them noble." He found his hand behind him playing with a blond forelock and wondered distantly when that happened. "But my question then turns to what can the young ladies offer their rescuer? For no well-bred maiden would let go great a boon go without some small token of thanks."

"Heh heh heh. You would think so, being of fair mind and balanced heart. Nay, a creature of the night takes only what fools come across the lady's path, so that she might further escape without being pursued. And if a few of her brothers and cousins go missing, well the village isn't going to admit their menfolk like the feel of fangs in their skin, now are they?"

Said fangs brushed the shell of an ear, breath surprisingly warm for something supposedly undead misted across the skin there, rapidly cooling in the effect of drawing gooseflesh from the warmer male. The hands at his belt had somehow divested him of the weapons the villagers had given him, garlic and blessed water swallowed into the shadows. The only thing left was the holy sword, pristine and nearly glowing the way the shadows avoided it. But the hunter's attention was kept on the core of his body, the fingers sliding up under his shirt to tease and trace, pushing the fabric up.

"Which does lead to the current problem: you are clearly not a monster... and at the same time, I have no intention of offering myself to slaughter," he said, voice light despite the incredible grip on his sword hilt. "And I don't suppose vampires, any versions of them, would take a trade."

"Hmm, I might be willing to take one. What is your offer, swordsman?"

Lips ghosted over the skin of his shoulder--where had his shirt gone?--mouthing and sucking without applying the deadly fangs, while his hands roamed over chiselled planes of muscle, one on his abs, the other on his chest, both playing at the vicious scar that nearly bisected him.

"I'm willing to play village folk that don't mind being fed on... if you keep your role and don't take more than I can lose," he offered simply, his hand massaging the vampire's scalp almost playfully. "And to sweeten the deal, I even know exactly where my threshold is," he tapped the massive scar, "and know it's a great deal higher than almost any other mortal you could feed on. You might even be full before getting to that point."

"Hmm. I get you. Yourself. For the rest of your life, still protect precious Nami-swan, and don't have to leave my home. And what exactly do you get out of this?" The blond purred, tweaking a nipple with thumb and forefinger.

"Actually I was figuring on a one-time thing and moving on... I sincerely doubt you'd enjoy my personality more than one night," the marimo bit his lip almost gasping as his skin prickled all over. Wasn't that at least illegal or something? "I'm... abrasive at the least, and aggressive and v-violent at worst."

"I like aggressive and violent. I'm a monster after all."

The vamp tweaked his nipple again, his other hand diving into his waistband for a direct grope to his groin.

"That still doesn't tell me what you get out of it, marimo. It seems like all of the favors are on my side of the table, and if that's the case," he gave a second squeeze of the hand around the other's package; "I'll just take what I want now."

"You're not making it easy to think," the hunter hissed, tugging on the hair in his grip- not hard, but enough to try and distract him from what he was doing. "And I want rights to leave whenever I want, for as long as I need. I have goals in life, and I'm not going to put an end to my quest now. Even if I'd much rather cut a deal than kill you, I am not putting aside my search for anything."

"Hmm. Perhaps I'll travel with you." A small shift of his hand had the creature's thumb stroking the top line of his quarry’s shaft. "I'm not here all the time after all. There are many, many farmer's daughters who'd rather Travel the road than marry and settle down. Tell me your name, swordsman, and we'll have a deal."

"If you bite me I might stab you on reflex so fucking warn me first," he cautioned grumpily, then sighed and gave it up. "Roronoa Zoro."

"Oh if I'm going to bite you, Zoro," the name rolled off of the vamp's tongue like he was used to it, "you'll know about it first."

His hand sped up, stroking the other's dick in earnest, and grinding entirely solid hips with an answering desire against Zoro's rear. Pushing into the grip on his hair, the blond bared his teeth, pressing them against the heated skin in front of him. He still didn't bite, merely closed his eyes and inhaled, a noise of want echoing against the walls.

"Mmmm, want you." He murmured, breaking character entirely. "Fuck, it's not fair."

"Mmm hm hm, I know baby, but you promised. Eat first," he purred, voice dark and low as he also broke character temporarily to turn around and take his face in both hands. "After all....wouldn't want to go back on our deal, now would you?"

"But but..."

Sanji let himself be taken in, sighing at the touch, eyes still mostly closed, and he whined. He was harder than a rock and Zoro was _right there_. His hands, having released the other as he turned around, grasped the edge of the marimo's belt, pulling on him to bring him closer.

He mumbled against the swordsman's thumb, "What if I hurt you for real?"

"You won't. But if circumstances came about that... oh I slipped on the rug-" Zoro winced at THAT awful memory, "and did get hurt, we both know I'll recover just fine. Especially under your excellent care. And I remember how to stay 'stop'." He gently kissed his nose, his eyes, and his mouth as he let their hips grind slowly together.

"Nnnngh." The vamp panted slightly, trying to resist the foreign urge. It wasn't real, it wasn't real, it wasn't real! But he was right there! Hot, thick, delicious; just under the skin, all he had to do was bite! He licked his lips, eyes clouded with want, and a ring of purple around the blue, and bleeding inwards. He was supposed to wait for something, someone, to resist... what was it? Something? He couldn't remember. Zoro just smelled _so_ GOOOOOOOD!

Zoro lifted his lover's chin and growled deeply as he found the purple. "Sanji? Oi, love cook- Goddamnit Jango! What was the fucking trigger phrase again?!"

Sanji leaned in, mouth wide, fangs bare. His mind was clouded over. His eyes locked onto Zoro's pulse point, and his arms tensed, locking on the marimo's waist so that he couldn't escape. He'd get him! He _needed_ to taste that! Needed it like air! Oh by the Seas he'd never been so starving!!!

It was then the wall behind him burst open, sunlight poured through the opening. What should have been solid wood and stone had shattered like glass, and in the hole stood Luffy, hat down and dusty. It was clear he'd recently come from a fight, the bruises and scrapes to his skin typical of a difficult enemy; one that had taken far longer than they should have. His shoulders heaved for a moment as he calmed down from Gomu Gomu no Rocket-ing into the bubble of moonlight and gothic decorations. Then he looked up.

"Ah. Zoro!" He grinned and called over his shoulder, "CHOPPER! I FOUND 'EM!"

Accompanied by the rest of their nakama, the little doctor scrambled through the opening, wielding a syringe in one hoof. "Robin!"

The woman's hands burst from the floor, grabbing Sanji. He tried to fight, to flee, his legs flying wildly, but the archaeologist held him fast. His head thrashed and he snapped his fangs at the reindeer several times before finally succumbing to whatever it was in the needle. Then he fell limp, unconscious. The other two set him down gently as the rest of the walls and 'mansion' began to dissolve around them into particles.

"He didn't actually bite you, did he, Zoro?" Chopper looked up worried at the swordsman.

"No, Chopper," he sighed, tilting his neck to either side so the doctor could see. "I might only have one good eye, but that outrageous purple taking over his irises would be pretty goddamn hard to miss. We didn’t even lose any clothes but my shirt," he added, keeping the 'regrettably' to himself.

"I take it you guys took care of the rest?"

Luffy just grinned, and around them murmurs of ascension came from each of their nakama.

When Sanji woke, his head felt like it had the time Zeff caught him trying to peek at the master chef's recipe book, and his mouth was drier than when they'd been in Alabasta. He tried to open his eyes and immediately regretted that decision, wincing back under the covers with his arms up over his face. He might have cried out, he wasn't sure. All he knew was that it was too goddamn bright! He heard someone saying something, but he couldn't make it out. The bed beneath him felt like the one he shared with Zoro on the Sunny, but... hadn't he been... what had he been doing? There was... cooking and then... mushrooms? He couldn't remember.

Carefully, he pushed the blanket back a second time and barely cracked one eye, "Wha' happen?"

"We ran into an old pain in the ass. Who decided it was a good idea to fuck with us again. And uh. Long story short shit happened and you hallucinated you were a vampire lord for a while," Zoro told him from the side of the bed, fingers gently coming up to stroke through his hair. "And hypnotized into the bargain, which, y'know, I'm all for role play and shit but when your eyes start turning purple something's up."

"I... what?" The cook groaned, leaning into the petting. He vaguely shook his head, not enough to actually shake it, but enough that Zoro could feel it. "I dun wanna know, c'mere. Feel like shit. Want you."

"Just no biting," the marimo teased softly, parodying the previous conversation as he climbed into bed with him and wrapped around him, a living protective wall.

"Mmm fuck you." Sanji mumbled, plastering himself against his lover.

He waited all of two seconds before doing as he was told not to, and sucking on the bronzed skin between his teeth to bruise it. He rolled his hips far more interested in the pleasure in his groin than the pain in his head.

"Agh! Cook!" But Zoro’s hips hitched in response in a delicious grind and his hands fastened to Sanji's. "I wouldn't mind if you did but we got _interrupted_."

“So, lett'm watch. Want you." The blond worked his way down the column of Zoro's throat to his collar bones, sucking and biting, his hands tangled in green hair.

The other hissed softly. "Nnng... Sanji... dunno if it's outta yer system yet... the-the hypnotism is real strong shit... you- AH! Dammit blondie!"

His hand clapped to the part of his shoulder where his teeth had _pinched_.

Sanji looked up through his fringe, and growled playfully, but his eyes were entirely his own. Darkened with lust and sleep hazy, but one hundred percent Black Leg Sanji, cook of the Strawhat pirates. His rolled his hips without breaking eye contact and pulled himself back up the marimo for a scorching kiss as he rolled them up on the bed so he could straddle his lover. It was then that he discovered he was only wearing a thin pair of pyjama bottoms, which brought a lecherous smile to his lips where he pressed them against Zoro's.

Zoro canted his hips up into him, utterly shamelessly, and massaged up and down his beloved's sides with a wicked grin. They'd been interrupted halfway in and dammit, he was still raring to go! So he had absolutely no hesitation or objection to shoving down the soft pyjama pants in order to access his prize.

Three months at sea, two islands, and a fucking hypnotist to contend with. Sanji was NOT about to let anything get in their way this time. He bucked into Zoro's touch, hands coming back to grip the swordsman's leg, as his own folded beneath him. He let his head fall back in a moan when the rough callouses of his lover's fingers, hot even against that part of his anatomy, freed him from his cotton prison. And a moan worked its way out of his parched throat, hoarse and desperate at the same time.

Zoro wrapped his whole hand around him, grinning big enough to show teeth as he gave him several long, slow strokes, rubbing with his calluses just the way he knew drove Sanji up the wall- or down the galley table as the case may be, as he kissed his mouth to swallow those moans.

The cook curled and squirmed, needing more! He tangled both hands in the swordsman's hair, already panting. "Z-zo-ro... n-need... NNGH!"

He twisted his hand again, smirking. "Need? What do you need, my love cook?"

"Nyah AH!" Sanji cried, bucking again, "Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck..." He chanted in time with the strokes of his dick, shivering and wanting, and the bastard wouldn't give it to him until he said it out loud, the fuckface! "N-need..." He pressed his head against Zoro's, "Ah just fucking fuck me already goddamnit!"

The swordsman’s other hand had been busy and he applied the scoop of oil from his fingers to his lover's ass. With a smug chuckle and a purr into his mouth as he pressed two fingers in.

It felt like electricity shooting straight up Sanji’s spine, and the sound that came from his mouth shook the shelf above their bed. He tugged on the handfuls of green hair between his fingers. In a word it was amazing! Not quite perfect, but that was because it wasn't his lover's dick. Still, though, the cook was a drooling mess of need grinding back against the penetration with as much force as he could muster under his current state of mind.

Zoro's mouth made itself busy attacking his lover's neck and shoulders as his fingers continued to thrust, slow and hard, as he stretched him so a third could enter, his other hand massaging all up and down his body, groping his ass and tweaking his nipples.

Reduced to squeaking half-formed curse words, all the blond could do was enjoy the ride. His powerful legs somehow gripped the swordsman without clenching his ass. There was a niggling of something in the back of his mind, beyond the pleasure; a need he couldn't have named even if had been able to put coherent thoughts together. But at the same time, there was the sensation that it would be fulfilled in time, because Zoro always gave him what he needed, no matter what it was.

Which he would, be never hesitated to make sure his beloved was well provisioned and cared for, it was just part of his nature as a protector, as first mate. He couldn't help himself. Still, when he added the fourth finger he brought his mouth back to Sanji's with a few drops of blood on the very end of his tongue to apply it to his partner's mouth.

It had been a hallucination they said, hypnotism... then why? Oh who even fucking cared!! Sanji dove into his lover's mouth, sucking on his tongue with a desperate whine. He wrapped both arms up around the marimo's ears, trapping him into the kiss. His heart pounded in his chest, the blood thumping through his veins with an audible sound, as he pulled his hips away from the deliciously teasing fingers. He needed the other inside! And he needed it NOW!

Zoro wrapped his cock in slick as fast as he was able, then Sanji's legs were manoeuvring him into position and he thrust into him in a single smooth move and he managed to produce a few more drops of blood to distract him while he settled in as deep as he could go.

The pace was brutal out of the gate, as the lifefluid seemed to only make the cook more desperate. His fingers clawed at the swordsman's chest, letting go of his head for more leverage in bouncing on his cock. He was balanced on the balls of his feet and his knees, kneading with his hands, and curving his spine. With the tinge of pink on his lips from the way he'd been forcing blood from his lover, Sanji wavered between getting lost in the sensations and watching Zoro from under heavy lids.

And Zoro was a very pleasant sight, his one eye shut in pleasure and his hands holding Sanji's hips to help him move, mouth hung open to pant furiously and brow furrowed inward and his toes curled as his hips hammered upward to meet him and he growled out pleasure to him.

Things became a blur as the blond drove them higher, pleasure and _need_ clouding his senses entirely. At some point he started leaning down into the marimo's chest, panting and whining, because the next thing he was aware of was just _how_ close that thick column of corded, suntanned muscle was to his mouth. The coil of lust sharpened in his gut, warning him of impending climax, and making his biceps shake. His upper body wasn't as used to the workout as his legs were. His breath seemed to be in time with Zoro's pulse, his eyes drawn inexplicably to where it thundered under his lover's ear.

It started with a kiss, sweet and tender, counter-point to the frantic fucking going on, and hoarse whispers were all the cook could manage, "Lemme taste you."

The swordsman tilted his head to the side, baring the long arch of his neck, the thick, throbbing vein of his jugular, and squeezed Sanji's hips. He almost mumbled, panting quick and hard as he angled himself into a familiar pleasure button.

"Go 'head."

Lost to the world outside of the permission he'd been given, Sanji barely registered the sound of someone banging on the door to their cabin. Too hot, too high, too close. There was no stopping him now.

"Ah ah ah ah ahnn!!" He squeaked, jaw open wide as the inches bunched together.

Just a bit...

A little...

THERE!!!

He fell the short distance between his nose and the skin beneath him, teeth breaking into it, and the blood on his tongue mimicked the splash of seed between them as his orgasm crashed over him to the sound of Chopper's shout. Sanji clenched, milking both sites for everything the marimo had to offer, drawing him away from the real world through sensation.

Zoro growled tiredly at Chopper, but at least they'd managed to come- both of them at the second the skin broke, his nails having dragged long furrows down Sanji's back as his eye blinked irritably at the little doctor, not bothering to stop Sanji's bloodsucking. "What is it, Chopper?"

"Y-y-you..." The little doctor blanched, looking to Franky for support, but the shipwright had his eyes averted out of respect for his nakama's privacy after getting the door open. So, Chopper drew himself up as tall as his Brain Point could get, "You shouldn't be engaging in intercourse so soon after—“

He was interrupted by a possessive hiss. Sanji was curled protectively on top of his lover, bloody teeth bare for all to see, and eyes slightly wild. Chopper was sure the only reason he wasn't being attacked at that moment was the fact that the grip of the hypnosis couldn't destroy the bonds of nakama, all it could do was warp the setting in which they occurred. And clearly the cook was still being affected by it.

The reindeer rubbed his hoof against his temple, "Zoro come see me for a transfusion as soon as he lets you go."

He didn't wait for an answer, trotting out of the cabin the way he'd come since he'd been unable to stop them from having sex as he'd hoped he could when he'd first heard that Sanji was awake again. Franky gave the pair on the bed a thumbs up, and quickly shut the door again, bathing the room in darkness again. When had the lamp gone out? Sanji waited until he was absolutely sure that they were gone before he moved though, lathing his tongue against the bite wound gently, the same way he savoured fine wine.

"Mine."

"Mmmm hmmmm. All yours," Zoro agreed, drawing his hand gently up and then down the length of the cook's spine and dropping soft little kisses on the blond head, where he could reach anyway. He gave the man atop him a little squeeze around his waist, letting him continue doing... whatever it was he was doing to his neck, and added, sleepily, “Mine."

The cook continued lapping at the slow pulse of lifefluid until he felt his lover begin to still, then he snagged the blankets with his toes and tucked them up around the both of them, glaring at the door because he _knew_ Chopper was on the other side. He could smell him. The marimo was his mate! HIS! A flash of something purple and blue that could have been something outside, but for the fact that they were in the middle of the open ocean, illuminated the room for a split second.

From where she was spying on them for the little doctor, Robin almost believed that the light had come from Sanji's eyes, but that was ridiculous! It had all been a harmless Hollow's Eve prank gone too far.

Hadn't it?


End file.
